


Slytherins Never Say What They Feel

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne makes a hard decision. But her friends take her mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Never Say What They Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that I found recently. It's based on character pairings that happened in my first rp, Potterfic. I'm not sure why I wrote it or if it ever got posted anywhere. But I thought I'd share it just the same. Enjoy!

Daphne Greengrass wondered why she bothered being anything other than what she was. She supposed it was because her mother had been in Ravenclaw and bits of her had started to bleed into her personality as she grew older. Daphne was a Slytherin and she had both dark and light inside her.  
She knew that now. She loved a Gryffindor – Oliver Wood, with all her heart, but since her birth she had been betrothed to a boy she would marry as soon as school was over. Blaise Zabini. He had become her best friend in third year and hadn't left her alone since. Sure, she had Pansy and Tracey as her best mates. They'd grown up together. They'd been the Three Musketeers since their first year.   
Daphne was thoughtful as she sat alone on the Quidditch pitch. She often came to sit on a blanket in the center of the field when the teams weren't practicing. Tonight was one of those nights.   
School had just started back two weeks ago and over the summer holiday, her father had told her she was to marry Blaise as soon as her seventh year was over. She knew she should be happy about it, but she wasn't. She cared for Blaise, but her heart belonged to Oliver. Her father didn't know about him. He never could. If he knew she had fallen in love with a Gryffindor, he would disown her so quickly her head would spin.  
She'd fallen for the Gryffindor when he'd come back to teach flying in her fifth year. Of course, relationships between students and teachers were forbidden and with Umbridge practically running the school she'd had to come up with interesting ways to see him.  
All of that was over now, thank the gods, but her sixth year wasn't bringing anything more with it except the fact that she had to end it with Oliver. She belonged to another man and over the summer, Blaise had made it quite clear that he intended on wooing her this year.  
Daphne pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had to make Oliver believe she didn't love him any more. She knew she could do it. She had to do it now or she'd never get through this year.  
“You're not waiting for me, are you?” came the voice she most wanted to hear.  
Daphne stood and turned to face Oliver, putting on her best smile. She'd practiced it for months, making sure it didn't look fake. She had missed him even though they had exchanged owls over the summer. His owls were sweet and expressed how much he loved her and cared for her. They were romantic and she knew he meant each word. Her replies were short and sweet and she hid his letters far away from her father's prying eyes.  
“Perhaps,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his middle as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.  
“Then I'm glad I happened by,” he replied, resting his head against the top of hers. “You know we should probably go back to my office. This isn't a safe place to meet. It's far too public. Anyone could see us.”  
“I know,” Daphne replied, pulling away. She waved her wand, folding up her blanket and putting it away in her bag. “There's something I need to tell you and it should be done in private.”  
“Very well,” he replied in his teacher's voice. “Miss Greengrass, please step into my office.”  
Daphne nodded, following Oliver off the pitch toward the locker rooms and his office. It had been Madam Hooch's until she retired. It looked like a Quidditch museum. Daphne knew he felt ill about not being able to finish one year on the Scottish team. He'd gotten a bludger to the head again and had fallen off his broom, breaking every bone in his body. Of course, the Healers at St. Mungo's had fixed them all in a heartbeat, but he was done. He couldn't get on a broom again to play the sport he lived for. He could ride a broom to teach people how to fly, but if he got near a quaffle or a bludger, he would freeze up.  
Daphne knew all of this because he had told her. She thought of all the things they had shared as they walked down the corridor. She knew she was about to break his heart and she knew she had to do it.  
Oliver opened the door to his office and held it open for her. She walked inside, placing her bag into one of the empty chairs in front of his desk. As soon as she turned around to face him, his arms were on her her hips and his lips covered hers. She felt dizzy as she always did when he kissed her unexpectedly. But she had to put an end to it. Now while she still had the will.  
She pushed against his chest, breaking free from his hold so she could put some distance between them. She turned her back on him. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but it had to be done.  
“What's wrong, Daph?” Oliver asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.  
She tried not to feel what he was doing to her, but her whole body felt it. She sucked in a breath and tried to speak, but she couldn't.  
Daphne cleared her throat and tried again. “I can't do this anymore,” she said softly. “The sneaking around. The owls that I can't tell anyone about or you'll be fired. I don't want to be with you if no one can ever know about us. I'm so desperately sorry, Oliver, but this has to be the last time we see each other alone.”  
Oliver removed his hands from her waist and brought them to her shoulders, making her turn around to face him.   
“I want you to look at me and tell me you don't love me,” he said, reaching to tilt her chin up so she'd be forced to look into his brown eyes.   
Daphne closed her eyes and then opened them back up quickly. “I don't love you,” she said, looking him dead in the eye. “I realized this summer that I never should have said those words to you when I didn't feel them. I never wanted to hurt you, Oliver, but this is over. I can't live my life in secret with you.”  
“I don't believe you.”  
“It doesn't matter if you do or not, I'm ending this. Now let me go.”  
Oliver released his grip on her even though his heart was breaking. He didn't want to let her go. All he wanted to do was kiss her again until she loved him as she did before. He'd thought about their future together a lot over the summer. He was going to resign his post after the Christmas holidays and he was going to ask her to marry him. All of that disappeared as soon as she grabbed her back and fled from his office without a backward glance.  
Daphne knew if she'd looked back as she fled from Oliver's tender embrace that he would see her tears and know her heart was breaking too. He'd comfort her and soothe her and get her to pour out her troubles. And by Merlin she would. She'd tell him everything. That what she had said just now was a lie and that she couldn't love anyone else like she loved him. No, it was all for the best.   
She ran toward the front doors of the castle and hurried down the stairs to the dungeons where she could slip into the Slytherin common room and lose herself in the laughter she was sure would greet her when the door opened to admit her.  
Daphne didn't expect to see what she saw when she entered. It was a group of fifth, sixth and seventh years in a round circle near the fire playing a game of Slytherin Truth or Dare. They usually reserved games like this for Christmas when there were fewer to spoil the fun since the younger students seemed to be wary of the game.  
“There you are!” Pansy exclaimed, waving over her best mate. “You should've been here when the first years wanted to play. They were so scared after the first round that they fled before the second one could begin. And the second, third and fourth years went off with them.”  
“Oh who cares about those bloody cowards,” Draco smirked, patting the sofa beside him. “Come join us, Daph. I'm sure you can think of some brilliant dares for us. Promise me you'll whisper them all into my ear as they come to mind.”  
Daphne obliged, putting her bag on the floor at her feet as she joined her mates. She needed something to cheer her up and surely this would. And of course sitting next to Draco was always a pleasure.   
She thought he was the handsomest wizard in their year, with Blaise coming a close second. Draco's best feature was his bleach white hair, which he inherited from his father, Lucius. Of course Lucius and Daphne's father, Christoph were best mates and still had brandy in the drawing room at Greengrass Manor on Sunday afternoons. Daphne was well aware that her father was a Death Eater even though he'd tried to mask his actions from her when she was small.   
Daphne didn't need to relive memories or anything such as that at the moment so she threw herself into the task at hand.   
“Whose turn is it?” she asked Pansy, her eyebrow arched and her lips curled into a perfect smirk.   
“Blaise,” Draco answered. “I believe we are down to you.”  
“Dare of course,” the dark haired boy answered, grinning.   
Daphne looked at her betrothed and bit her bottom lip. Good dares that hadn't been done were hard to come by. She thought for a moment and turned to Draco, cupping her hand over his ear as she whispered to him.  
“Good one, Daph,” he grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Blaise, your dare, should you chose to do it will be the following. Break into Greenhouse one, which we all know to be Professor Sprout's personal greenhouse. Steal a leaf or flower from each plant and bring it back here. You have half an hour.”  
“Piece of cake,” Blaise grinned, giving Daphne a wink. “Be back in a mo.”  
He headed out of the common room and disappeared into the night.  
“Moving on,” Pansy said, directing her gaze on Daphne. “You've got catching up to do. Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth,” Daphne said, not thinking about what Pansy could possibly ask her.  
“Are you serious?” Pansy laughed. “Daphne “the Daredevil” Greengrass actually chose truth! Who'd have guessed! Very well. Tell us, Daphne, which of the teachers you'd rather snog. Professor Snape or Professor Wood.”  
Gods! Pansy would have to ask a question like that and boy was it loaded. No matter which she chose she'd be teased. Professor Snape was like a father to her and Oliver...well Oliver they couldn't know about.  
“Neither,” she replied, pulling a face like one would see if they'd swallowed a horrible tonic.   
“You have to pick one,” Pansy insisted. “Which would it be? Snape or Wood?”  
“Do you want me to go about this logically so you all can keep up?” Daphne said, a sneer on her face. “Or would you prefer me to pick based on my preference in looks and age?”  
“You can do both if you like, darling,” Pansy replied, looking down at her watch. “We have plenty of time until Blaise returns.”  
“Fair enough,” Daphne replied. “Logically, neither would be the correct choice. Snape is far too old and too much like a father to me for me to ever consider snogging him. And might I remind you that both of these are teachers and it would spell out trouble if it did happen. Wood, though young, is a former Gryffindor and therefore unsuitable. My preference based on looks would lean toward Snape, but as far as age goes, Wood would win that one hands down. My answer is still the same. Neither. I'd rather snog Goyle than either of them.”  
Pansy's lips curled into a smirk. Her next dare was already chosen and Daphne knew she'd be kissing Greg before the night was done – probably much sooner than she liked.  
“All right,” Pansy sighed, satisfied with the answer. “Another one, then since you need to catch up. We're on our third round just now. Draco, you do this one.”  
Draco turned to Daphne and arched a brow. “Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare,” Daphne replied.   
“I say we put you and Goyle in the cloak room and give you a bit of ten minutes in heaven,” Draco smirked. “Don't worry, we will time you.”  
Daphne groaned inwardly, looking across the room at Greg, who was looking at her with wide eyes. She doubted the boy had ever snogged anyone, but right now she didn't care. She needed to get Oliver Wood out of her head again.  
“Come on then,” she said, standing and holding her hand out to Goyle. “Don't you dare forget about us, Draco, or I will hex off something you really do like.”  
“Cross my heart, Daph, you'll be fine,” he grinned, giving a wink to Pansy.  
Pansy stood, walking over to the cloak room with Daphne and Goyle following her. “In you get,” she said, holding the door open to them. Pansy looked down at her watch. “Ten minutes. No wands. No charms. No talking.”  
Daphne pulled Goyle in with her and nodded to her best mate. “I'll hex you for this,” she hissed as the door closed behind her.  
Goyle still held Daphne's hand in his own, but his grip tightened as the light faded from the closet.   
“Shhh,” Daphne whispered, moving closer to him. Her body found his and her hands found his shoulders easily enough.   
Slowly, Greg wrapped his arms around her waist and Daphne leaned up, her lips brushing against his jaw. A shudder went through him before he moved, his lips brushed cautiously against hers at first and then he really began to kiss her. He wasn't bad at it, but he wasn't good by any means. She would have to teach him. Daphne opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue slip out to brush against his bottom lip. He groaned into her mouth before he opened his own mouth and let his tongue slide against hers.   
Better. Daphne's fingers tangled in his hair as she deepened the kiss even more. His hands moved from her waist to the front of her jumper. It was getting hot. Daphne's hands moved to his jumper as well, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it off before he pulled hers off. The kiss resumed, urgent and frantic and needy. She pulled his shirt from his trousers as he pulled hers from her skirt. She wasn't about to let him take off all of her clothes, but damn the closet had gotten even hotter.   
Goyle's hands moved up under her shirt, brushing against the soft skin of her stomach and sides. His left hand moved until it cupped her breast. He groaned again, finding her without her bra. His thumb flicked against the nipple, making it a tight nub of pleasure. She sucked in a breath as his teeth brushed her bottom lip as his fingernail scraped against her nipple.  
Gods, she'd forgotten what sexual tension was like. And there was loads of it in the room now. They couldn't talk so she had to urge him to continue by cupping her hand over his. She knew he needed to be touched too. It was instinct and she could feel his growing erection pressed against her belly.  
Daphne moved her hands down his chest, not breaking the kiss so she could reach inside his trousers to cup him in her hand. He was large – just like she'd guessed in third year when she and Pansy had talked about boys and their private parts.  
Goyle groaned, breaking the kiss. He panted softly as he rested his forehead against hers. His right hand moved down the front of her skirt and then down the side to her thigh. He pushed up the skirt and brushed his fingers against the curve of her knickers. She was already wet and ready. She couldn't see him and he couldn't see her. She guessed that was the only reason she could be turned on by Greggory Goyle. Then again, he wasn't so bad looking any more.  
Daphne stepped back, pulling him with her as she moved them behind the cloaks against the wall where they wouldn't be seen immediately when Pansy opened the door. Goyle's body pressed into hers and his cock twitched as he brushed her panties to the side to run his fingers along her slit.   
Daphne let out a soft moan before she pulled his lips to hers again. Their tongues dueled again, sending shocks of pleasure through her. He'd gotten better already. Not as sloppy as the very first time they'd locked lips.   
“Touch me,” she whispered.   
Goyle groaned as his fingers dipped into her wetness. His tongue brushed hers as his fingers brushed her clit.   
“We need to finish this later,” he whispered, his voice husky from the passion he was feeling. “We shouldn't do this here where everyone can hear.”  
“I don't bloody care if they can hear or not,” Daphne replied quietly as she moved her hand down to guide his.   
Goyle's fingers went deeper inside her and began to stroke her. She moaned softly as he touched the right spot.  
“There, keep your fingers brushing right there,” she hissed as she moved her hands to pull him into another kiss. Daphne moved her hips in time to Goyle's frantic rhythm and she moved further into the closet away from the door, pulling him with her. They were in the far back corner where no one would find them unless they listened or looked hard enough. There were boxes back there and she pulled Goyle down behind them. She moved him so his back was to the wall and she could straddle him.  
He had moved his hand from her until she got into position. She took his hand again and guided it back to her slit, making him find her pleasure spot on his own. She moaned as he found it and began stroking her again. She was already close to coming from earlier, but as she started to move her hips in time with his fingers, she reached into his trousers again to stroke him again. He was so hard and thick and she knew it wouldn't take much more stimulation to make him come.   
Of course she was right. He came all over her hand just before she did the same all over his fingers. Less than ten minutes. She was good.   
Daphne removed her wand from her sleeve and cleaned up their mess before she moved off him. They needed to get back to the door of the cloak room so they'd be discovered when their time was up. It had to be getting close.  
Goyle got to his feet slowly as Daphne tucked her wand back under her sleeve. She hadn't needed to speak the spell as it was the first she'd learned without words. She grabbed his hand and moved them back into the position they'd been in when Pansy closed the door. She didn't care that their hair was messed up or that they were missing their jumpers. It was to be expected anyway. Besides it was proof they'd done something at least. Daphne, smoothed down her skirt, making sure it wasn't showing anything that didn't need to be seen.   
Just as Daphne leaned up to kiss Goyle again, the door was yanked open by Pansy, who was smiling widely.   
“We hardly heard a peep from you too,” she said, giving her mate a frown. “Do you not know how to make pleasure sounds, Greggory?”  
Goyle's face turned bright red as he rushed out of the closet. He mumbled something about needing to get some sleep and Quidditch tryouts and fled the common room for his dormitory.  
Pansy laughed, taking her friend's hand. “Sorry I had to do that to you, but you made it too easy, Daph.”  
“It's all right,” Daphne replied, flipping her hair off her shoulders. “He didn't drool too much on my chin.”  
“Blaise should be back in about fifteen minutes,” Pansy announced as she took her place beside Draco again and Daphne sat down on his other side.  
“My turn,” Daphne grinned. “Draco. Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare of course,” he replied.  
“Go down to Hagrid's hut and take one of his tea mugs and bring it back,” Daphne said.   
“Way too easy,” Draco snickered. “That thick Mudblood lover wouldn't even miss it.”  
“Want me to add something more to it?” Daphne asked, arching a brow.  
“By all means, go ahead,” Draco said, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward to await the addition to his dare.  
“After stealing the mug, go into the Dark Forest and bring us back a mug full of dirt,” she added. “When you get back to the castle, go to the prefect's bathroom and put a handful of bubbles on the top of the dirt. You have half an hour.”  
“Easy,” Draco snorted. “That won't take long at all.”  
“Then do it in fifteen minutes, then,” Daphne laughed, arching a brow. “Off you go.”  
Draco uncurled himself from the sofa and headed for the door just as Blaise returned holding various flowers and other plants in his hand.  
“See you in fifteen,” he said as he slid past him and out the door.  
Blaise came into the room, flourishing his bouquet of plants. “Flowers,” he snorted. “That's all she hides in there for the most part. Thought you girls would enjoy them at least.”  
He began to hand them to each girl, every flower was a different type and all colors of the rainbow. The last flower he handed to Daphne was her favorite. It was a purple orchid and she inhaled the fragrance with a soft sigh. Blaise knew her far too well.  
“Once Draco's back, we should call it a night, I think,” Pansy announced to a room full of grumbling. “Don't blame me. I'm not the one who set breakfast at seven in the morning with classes beginning at nine. It's nearly one in the morning anyhow.”  
The others grumbled some more before agreeing. It had gotten late and no one had noticed. They had been so wrapped up in the game. The fifth and seventh years decided to head to bed as they were going to be hit with information about OWLs and NEWTs in the morning. Only the sixth years remained – Pansy, Daphne, Sally-Anne, Tracey, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Marcellus LeStrange.   
“Think we could take a break until Draco returns, Pans?” Tracey asked, as she picked up her potion's book. “I need to finish going over this spell for the morning. I'm sure Slughorn will have us brewing something on the first day.”  
Pansy nodded. “All right,” she said. “It's off to bed once he returns. I need my beauty sleep or I won't be worth a Galleon in my classes.”  
Daphne shook her head at her friend. Pansy really was a princess if she ever saw one. Spoiled to the core just like Draco. They were perfect for each other.  
“Daph,” Blaise whispered, leaning close to her. “Come talk to me by the fire. There's something I need to discuss with you.”  
Blaise held out his hand and Daphne didn't hesitate to place her hand in his. He was a gentleman when he wanted to be and tonight he seemed to be going out of his way to be that way toward her.  
Blaise pulled her to the fire and put out his hands to warm them before he spoke.  
“Did your father tell you?”  
“Yes.”  
“And?”  
“And what?” Daphne asked looking over at him. “It's not my decision. There's a contract.”  
“No, there isn't and your opinion matters in this,” he said. “We have to sign the documents that bind us and I won't do it unless you're sure. We don't have to marry.”  
“Yes, we do,” she said, closing her eyes. “I told my father I would sign them as soon as they were ready. I never lie to him. If I broke this promise, he'd never forgive me. I'm going to be your wife when school is over even if we both hate the idea.”  
“I didn't say I hated it,” Blaise said, turning to face her, taking her hand so she would face him too. “Do you hate it? I mean, isn't it better that it's me and not some one like Crabbe? You know me. We're friends. We get along for the most part and we have much in common. That's better than not knowing, isn't it?”  
“I suppose,” Daphne sighed. “I don't necessarily hate the idea of marrying you, Blaise. It's just that I always thought it would be my choice and now that's been taken from me. I'm sure you know how that feels.”  
“Not really,” he replied, brushing his fingers across her cheek as she looked up into his brown eyes. “I always knew I'd have an arranged marriage. I just didn't know it would be you, Daph. Honestly, I'm glad it's you. I couldn't have hoped for better.”  
“Do you really mean that?”  
“'Course I do,” he said, bringing her hand to his mouth as he placed a soft kiss on her palm. “I'd be honored to marry you, Daphne Greengrass.”  
“I guess it won't be so bad,” she replied, giving him a soft smile. “But promise me that we'll try and see how things work between us as far as dating goes before we sign anything. At least that way we will know what we're getting into before we do it.”  
“Sounds fair,” he replied. “Would a kiss be out of the question to seal the deal?”  
Daphne hesitated to say no and ended up shaking her head instead. Blaise didn't hesitate. His lips brushed softly against hers and she was shocked to feel her heart start to beat faster. One soft kiss and she knew she'd be done for in the weeks and months to come.


End file.
